shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Emperor (N:TDLR)
The Ice Emperor is one of the main antagonists of Ninjestria: The Dark Lord Returns, appearing as the main antagonist of the two-part season 3 episodes The Never-Realm Part 1 and Never-Realm Part 2 and the two part season 9 episodes The Darkness Returns and The Rising Evil and a minor antagonist in the season 5 episode The Ultimate War Part 1. He is a member of the Overlord's Legion of Doom. History Season 3 The Never-Realm Part 1 and The Never-Realm Part 2 The Ice Emperor appeared in a flashback as Celestia and Luna defeated him. As the Ninja and the Mane Six went to the Never-Realm, the spirit of the Ice Emperor encountered them. They escaped him, but the blizzard caused the real Ice Emperor to return. The Ice Emperor tried to get the Ice Heart from Lloyd, but Starlight stops him. He realizes that the Ice Heart is powering up the Ice citizens as he is banished and defeated. Season 5 The Ultimate War Part 1 Applejack told Twilight, Spike and the Ninja that when the Never-Realm returned, it brought the Ice Emperor back with it. He resurrects the Ice Samurai to aid him in his war against Princess Celestia. He fired his staff at her, but she blocked it. He taunted her and blasted her. Then he forced his enemies to join him in his victory. Season 9 The Darkness Returns The Ice Emperor's ice spikes were in a cave as he comes to the Dark Island. He sees the Overlord and claims to to have heard of the First Evil of the Island, the "Golden Master". He was then ordered by the Overlord to go attack Outcast Island as he obeyed him and teleports. His attack on Outcast Island was relentless as he begins hurting members of the Outcast Tribe. He defeats Alvin in battle then seizes his throne. The Ice Emperor is confronted by the Ninja and the Mane Six. He ropes them and fills Twilight with her darkest fear. The Elements of Harmony only weakened him and led him to the source of their power. He ultimately destroys the Tree of Harmony as he shouted his enemies. The Rising Evil He cackled evilly and reveals that his enemies only led him to the source of power. He traps them in his ice spikes and realizes that with his enemies out of the way, he could conquer Equestria. He decides to attack Canterlot. He starts enslaving the entire capital. At the throne room Discord, the Ninja and the Mane Six encountered the Ice Emperor. He fires at Discord, but he blocked his every attack until he fires again as it hits him to the ground. Then he fires at Twilight, but she blocks it as she and her friends get Rainbow Powered due to his shock. Then the Magic of Friendship defeats the Ice Emperor. Then he returns to the Dark Island and pledges loyalty to the Overlord. Then he laughed very nervously with the Omega, Grogar and Aspheera. The New Beginning Part 1 The Ice Emperor arrived at the Overlord's beck and call along with his fellow villains. He willfully served his master as he made his enemies think that the attack on Outcast Island was all his doing. The Overlord planned the first attack on the Wingmaidens, followed by the Defenders of the Wing, the Outcasts, Berserkers, and Berk itself. The Ice Emperor cackled with the Omega, Grogar and Aspheera. He was searching for Ocellus when he saw her coming to face him. They now battled to the end. As Ocellus trapped him in ice blizzards, he knocked her unconscious and kidnapped her. He arrived with his fellow villains to assist the Overlord. Twilight realized that the Ice Emperor's attack on Outcast island was the Overlord's doing. The Ice Emperor reveals that the Overlord used his powers to revive him. He also explains that when he resurrected him, he called him Master Overlord. When she, Celestia, Luna, and the Ninja escaped, he and his fellow villains captured the Mane Five. The New Beginning Part 2 The Ice Emperor taunted the Mane Five on the Dark Island. The Overlord warned him of the shards from Chrysalis' throne. Then he was mocked by Discord. Enraged, he blasted him as Discord freed Ocellus. Then the Ice Emperor and his fellow villains battled Discord and the Pillars of Old Equestria. ????. They then see Windigosn ????. Then they and the Overlord confronted the Mane Six and the Ninja. They were shocked to see the Creatures of Equestria. They watch as the Magic of Friendship grows stronger and strips the Ice Emperor and his fellow villains of their powers. Then Celestia, Luna, and Discord turn the Ice Emperor and his allies to stone.